


Experiment: Nectar

by Starlight_Roses



Series: Experiment: XXX [3]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Aftercare, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Deepthroating, Dry Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Blow Job, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Squirting, Verbal Humiliation, dinner date, sex nectar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Roses/pseuds/Starlight_Roses
Summary: Jade feels “guilty” about the whole incident with the plant, so he pays for your dinner date with Guy at one of Grand Chokmah’s most prestigious restaurants.





	1. Experiment: Nectar - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!  This is the sequel to “Experiment: Plant”.  I was going to do a two part like Pollen, but as I wrote it without the ending in mind and finished it, I found myself not knowing how to proceed for the second part but rather liking the ending that way anyways.  So here we are~! Hope you enjoy it! :)

“--I mean, how could you, Jade?!  (Y/N) could’ve been hurt!! Are you listening to me?!”  Guy threw up his hands, exasperated at Jade’s lack of concern.  First thing Guy did coming in was storming into Jade’s office to chew him out after his last little stint with the tentacle monster and all the man did was make short statements as if they justified the mad man’s actions.

Jade sighed, just as annoyed, and looked up at the frustrated man from his experiment of the day, “Yes Guy, I’ve been listening for the past hour ever since you came in here.”

The blonde swordsman irritatingly raps his fingers on the desk, “Then I think you’re well overdue for an apology to me and (Y/N).”

The scientist gives a blank stare, “Why (Y/N)?  I think they’ve got quite a bit out of it.”

Guy swears the vein in his head grew twice the normal size, gritting his teeth, “And exactly what’s that supposed to mean, _Jade_?”

“What I mean is, (Y/N) had hours of enhanced sexual pleasure to which was very enjoyed and much appreciated.  At least judging by the skip in their step and the glow on their face.” Jade’s face twists into a smirk, “Jealous over a plant, Guy?”

Guy wasn’t going to take this anymore.  He storms out the office, slamming the door behind him with enough force to have the place shake.  Jade breaths out a deep sigh, back to focusing on his dissecting, “Thank, Yulia. He’s finally done.”

As he slices through the stem of the plant, a golden sap oozed out.  Jade blinks, touching it with his gloved finger then smelling it. A flowered-honey smell dances in his nostrils, he smirks, “Oh?”

Wiping his finger carefully of the substance, he makes his way over to the phone and dials, “This is Jade Curtiss, I would like to make a dinner reservation for two.”

 

Your smiles brightly lit the entire room as you had a bounce in your step today.  You weren’t too sure why, ~~most likely from the intense fucking~~ , but you were in quite a mood today.  As you bounded towards Jade’s lab with his requested files, you saw Guy stalking out of the lab.  The force of his door slamming was enough to reach you. You swear you could see the steam coming out of his ears with a face that rivals that of a tomato’s.  So you called out to him, “Hey, Guy-!”

He doesn’t turn to look at you and your voice falters. You watch him as he heads off towards his Majesty Peony’s room, presumably to do his daily diligence of taking care of the rappigs until you could no longer see him.  Worried, you step into Jade’s office, “Uh, Jade. I’m here with the files you wanted.”

He waves, not bothering to look up, “Thank you, just leave them on my desk.”

You place the files on the usual spot, turning to look at him suspiciously, “Umm…  Jade… How come Guy left here as steamed as my lunch?”

“Dear (Y/N), men have very fragile egos and that one had seemed to crack a little.”

“In English, Jade.”

Jade’s eyes narrowed at you, “Perhaps he’s quite peeved at your lengthy taboo session yesterday that didn’t quite include him.”

Your face flushed a thousand degrees, so Jade found out…?  “I… uh… that is… um… Guy told you...?”

“Not quite told, but he did go on like it was the newest technology.”

You shifted uncomfortably, from both embarrassment and the reminder.  So your boss knew you had many an orgasms in your office yesterday… That’s why Guy was ripped pissed.  He was blaming Jade and knowing your boss, he knew all the wrong ways to push people’s buttons. You squirmed as your sex region was getting a little uncomfortable as you started craving the feeling of being so full and satisfied once more.

“But you know, I do feel a little guilty for this.  After all, it was my fault.”

Your mind took a bit to process it before you blinked, _wait what_?  Jade?  Feeling guilty for his actions?  Has hell frozen over? Has his Majesty’s rappigs began to fly?  You rubbed your ears, “Come again, Jade? I don’t believe I heard you quite right that time.”

Jade sighed and looked up from his experiment, “I said that yesterday was my fault and I want to make it up to the two of you.  I called in a reservation at The Grace of Grand for you and Guy tonight, the tab will be on me.”

You weren’t sure how to react, “Uh… sir…?”

“Think of it as an apology gift,” he waves you off, “that’s all I need.  Please send Guy my most sincere regards.”

You nodded, “Um… okay, sir…  I guess, just holler… i-if you need me I mean...”

Leaving the office in a daze, you headed off to the rappigs’ playroom.  Most likely Guy would be in there getting them ready for their daily walk.  The cool breeze passing through hallways were pleasant against your heated face as you thought about everything.  Your boss found out about the office plant incident and how you pretty much enjoyed every minute of it. Not just that, you couldn’t tell if Guy was mad because of Jade upsetting him or he was more irritated about the plant sex than he was willing to say.  He didn’t really seem to display any notions of threat all of yesterday so you decided to believe when he said he wasn’t bothered, but after seeing him storm out like and after what Jade said you weren’t too sure anymore. You reach the playroom and knock, “Guy?  Are you in?”

You excused yourself in, not seeing Guy in there but rather Emperor Peony.  He sits as happy as he can be on the floor with the rappigs, laughing, petting, and hugging his precious pets.  He notices you as you come in. You swear he gave you a smirk, but his face changed so quickly to his usual bright smile you wondered if you imagined it.  Nearly forgetting your manners, you bow quickly, “Good morning, your Majesty.”

“Hey, (Y/N).  Please, dispose the formalities, we’re practically family already!”

Life just gets stranger and stranger.  Masturbating on your desk, getting fucked several hours by Guy right afterwards, getting fucked by a tentacle monster for several hours the next day, your boss pays for a dinner date for you and Guy, and now his Majesty Peony is permitting, nay, requesting you to drop the formalities with him as if you’ve worked with him for as long as Jade had with him.  His rappigs didn’t sprout wings, then has hell really froze over like Keterburg?

“Ah… sure, Emperor Peony..sir..!  Uh...I’m sorry...” You hung your head, this was going to take some time to get used to.

“Did you need something?”

You snapped your head up, almost forgetting why you came there in the first place, “Oh, yes!  Have you seen, Guy? I wanted to pass along a message to him.”

As if on cue, Guy steps out from the walk-in care closet, carrying the leashes and harnesses.  His head perks up, a little shocked you’re on this side of the palace, “Hey, (Y/N)! What are you doing this side?”

“I just wanted to let you know that Jade sends his most sincerest regards.  He reserved a dinner date for the two of us at The Grace of Grand restaurant.  He said to consider it as an apology for-,” you shifted uncomfortably in your uniform, dropping your head to hide the blush, “umm, well yeah.  You know. I-I just wanted to let you know!”

Guy blinks in confusion before his face dusted in a pretty pink, “O-Oh…  Sure, right…!”

Emperor Peony raises his eyebrows giving the both of you a smirk, “Oh hoh, what’s this?  Jade paying for a dinner date as an apology? With his most sincere regards to boot? What an honor and mystery!  What does he have to apologize for?”

Both of you freeze up, _well shit._  But luckily Peony waves it off after a minute of silence, “Ah, I get it.  It’s personal,” he gets up and pats your head, grinning, “well, send my regards to our non-cute Jade!”

You breathe a collective sigh of relief after he left, looking at each other, “Thank Lorelai he didn’t want to push it further…  But anyways, soo… does dinner sound good tonight?”

Guy slowly nods in agreement, “Yeah, sure.  I guess I’ll accept his apology,” he walks up to you and gives you a quick peck on the lips, “I’ll meet you at the office and we can go back to my place to get ready before we head to the restaurant.”

You smiled and gave him a kiss back, “Okay!  I’m sorry… I was also kind of worried about you since you stormed off without saying “hi” back to me.”

He blinks, “Oh, you said “hi” to me?”

“Yeah, I saw you stormed out of Jade’s office.  I thought you were gonna melt the floor… I was thinking maybe it had something to do about...yesterday.  Like you really were mad at me and just saying you weren’t.” Your eyes and position shifted uncomfortably once more, bracing for any verbal impact coming your way.

He sighs and pulls you into a hug, “I’m sorry I didn’t notice you earlier.  Jade had upset me earlier and it really got to me. I’m not mad at you or anything, I was just worried about your safety,” he pushes your bangs away from your face and leans down to kiss the crown of your head.

You laid your head into his chest and returned his hug, breathing in his pine tree and soap scent, his smell bringing a smile to your face, “It’s okay, I understand.  I know, Jade can be a jackass. But he does have his moments...”

Guy grinned, “Heh, yeah, I guess so,” he gives you one more kiss before he releases you from his hug and begins to strap the harnesses and leashes on the rappigs, “I gotta get started walking these guys, I’ll meet up with you for lunch and then afterwards for dinner!”

You grinned back and gave him a thumbs up, “Right, I’ll see you later!”

The Grace of Grand was a remarkably extravagant restaurant yet managed to cater to all classes of society, thus serving as one of Grand Chokmah’s most visited tourist destinations.  You’ve read about it in the magazines in nearby shops and always dreamed of going but never got the chance to until now. You held Guy’s arm as you both walked in, your breath caught into your throat as your eyes beheld the restaurant’s beauty.

The walls were creamy in color and decorated with soft, pink roses.  Simple bouquets of white lilies lined up in glass vases rested upon a deep mahogany table stand along the walls between the arched windows.  The black carpet floors provided a nice pop in visuals and felt comfortable under your feet. The tables, all spaced many feet away from each other, are rounded with a raven black table cloths and a pair of plush ivory sofa chairs at each one.  Each table has a single red rose and a candle, just waiting for the company of the night. Everything just looked so… rich, pun not intended. It made you a tad uncomfortable since everything seemed out of your league. A comforting squeeze on your shoulder and a smile from Guy quelled and heightened your butterflies simultaneously.  Your host leads you to a table way in the corner and sits you down as Guy sits himself. The host lights the candle and excuses himself, leaving the both of you alone in your romantic secluded spot.

“This place is…”  You begin to say before Guy finishes your thought.

“Uncomfortable?”

You let out a nervous “heh”, you weren’t really going to say that but it sure as hell was on your mind, “Wasn’t really going to say it, but just a bit.  Kind of intimidating being around a place this swanky.”

The blonde man shrugs before leaning back in his chair, “To be honest, those fancy parties and charity affairs I keep getting invited to are really stuffy.  Some, if not most, of the wealthy I met are snobs and interested in expanding their wallets. A real shocker, “ he grins at you and you return it with comfort, ”but the nice thing about this place, is that anyone could come here.  The Grace isn’t exclusive or tries to be. The people you see here may not be as rich as you think. You’re perfectly fine here.”

You blush a little and give him a shy smile, muttering a small thanks.  An auburn haired man in a waiter’s outfit approaches your table and gives a small bow, “Good evening, my name is Lucas, I’ll be your waiter for tonight.  May I start you two with a drink? If you would prefer an alcohol, may I suggest Sweet Chokmah. It has a wonderful robust smell of locally harvested grapes with a sweet finish.  If you want a non-alcoholic drink, may I recommend our house special for tonight: Yulia’s Grace. It tastes much similar to Sweet Chokmah but without the alcohol.”

You hurriedly flipped open your menu, in all of your nervousness you forgot to even take a peek at the menu that laid before you the entire time, “Uh...yeah…!  I’ll go for the Sweet Chokmah! I don’t feel like drinking anything alcoholic tonight.”

“Make that two.”

As you both review the menu and give your order, Lucas nods and smiles, excusing himself to hand in your order.  Both of you talked about work, life, the little and large bits about yourselves that made you both fall for each other.  It was a peasant talk that turned your earlier jitters a thing of the past. Your drinks arrived soon afterwards. It was an ombre pink rose colored liquid that got darker towards the bottom of the wine glass, the rim decorated with a selenia blossom and lined with sugar crystals.  Sipping the fruity drink you enjoyed its taste slipping down your throats like a water crave in the Summer and left a nice smell of fruits and flowers lingering in your nostril. Although, it didn’t go down as smoothly as you thought. There was a leftover burn that warmed your body wherever the liquids touched, reverberating throughout your body slowly.  Did he give you the alcoholic one by mistake? No, he did repeat the order when he came back with it. Judging by Guy’s raised eyebrow at his glass, he might’ve been wondering the same thing as well. Oh well, you didn’t really mind if he gave you the alcoholic one by mistake and decided not to bring it up. It tasted pretty good anyways.

As you drank half of the glass, things started to increase.  Your body suddenly felt more sensitive to things touching you.  Your nipples and arousal trying to find relief in the friction of your clothes by rubbing against it which proved ineffective.  Rather it made you more aroused by the lack of touch. Your lower region began to burn with an unbridled lust, much similar to the one you felt during your whole ordeal with the tentacle plant.  Setting your glass down on the table, eyes half lidded, mouth began to move on its own “Guy… Would you have sex in public?”

The poor man choked on his drink, nearly spewing it everywhere.  He covered his mouth with his napkin and blushed furiously, “What…?!”

You set your elbows on the table and laced your fingers together, grinning like a mad man, “You heard me.  Would you have sex in public?”

Guy stared and blinked hard in shock, where was this coming from all of a sudden?  Just a minute ago you were nervous about having a “proper place” at the restaurant!  He swallowed hard, “Umm… I… don’t believe so…?”

You sighed and sipped some more of your drink, “Really?  Not even semi-public?”

“Err…  I mean if no one was watching, I guess that’s fine…?”

A nasty little plan had weaved its way into your brain as you downed the rest of your drink.  Resisting the strongest urge to giggle and give an inkling away, you “casually” dropped your fork off the table and kicked it under the table, “Oops!  I’m sorry! Excuse me for a minute...”

You glanced around you quickly to see if anyone was watching, and ducked under the table cloth quickly to “find” your fork.

Guy sighed, hunching forward in his chair, taking his drink and downing it himself.  Your question caught him off guard and he was starting to get a little warm under the collar.

You made sure to hide all evidence of your presence under the table, fortunately it was big enough to cover you and let you move around with comfort.  Eyeing your destination in front of you, Guy’s openly spread legs, you licked your lips. Crawling over, you delicately began to undo his button and pull down the zipper of his dress pants.  You felt him twitch and grab your wrist in shock as he pulls the cloth just enough to look at you with a confused mix of dread and slowly creeping lust. You put your finger to your lips and give him a cheeky wink, “Shhh...”

Pulling your wrist back from him and covering up the hole between his person and the tablecloth, you zipped the rest down as quietly as possible and pulled out his hardening member.  Not hard yet, but you’ll get him there soon enough! Licking your lips to soften them once more, you grabbed the base of his member and licked the tip, slowly massaging the rest of him to awaken his manhood.

Guy’s blush deepened and clamped his mouth shut in fear of moaning out in the restaurant and possibly getting you both banned from the restaurant forever.  His body betrayed his rational, the small burn he felt earlier radiating to a full on blaze. His entire body heightened in sensitivity, especially in his now-hardened cock.  He became very aware of the clothes that touched him all over, his sack’s friction against his underwear, your mouth and hands taking care of his growing problem. Half-heartedly he tried to stop your ministrations by holding your wrist, but you just kept on going.  His grip weakened in pleasure and succumbed to your luscious lips and skillful hand working him to an orgasm. Letting go of your wrist, he moved his hand to cup the back of your head and began to pump your head. He shakily lets out a sigh in pleasure and utters your name ever so quietly, “(Y/N)...”

You would’ve given the biggest cheshire grin ever if it wasn’t for his thick member in your mouth.  Deep throating him and pumping the rest of his length with your hand with vigor, you were going to give him exactly what he wanted.  You felt the evidence of your own arousal slickening your thighs, threatening to seep into your outer fabrics and give away your state to the open public the moment they see it.  But you could hardly care right now. Your body’s burn intensified as you felt him twitch in your mouth and massaged his balls with your other hand. His dick twitched and his balls hardened, he was on the verge of coming.  You eased your pace to a hellish slow, not wanting to finish so soon.

“Oh no, not yet~,” you muffled out as best as you can.  Your thumb massaged his tip as your tongue swirled around the hole.

Guy groaned quietly, “(Y/N)...!  Please…! Not-....now…!” He felt his so-close orgasm retreating to the back of the line.  His body starved for release and you were being a little shit by playing the waiting game under the table.

You hummed in response and slowly encapsulated your mouth around the tip, continuously ever so slowly.  Such a gorgeous man, falling to pieces right under you.

Guy couldn’t take it anymore.  He grabs a fistful of your hair and thrusts his hips into your mouth, effectively shoving the rest of his length down your throat.  You almost gag from surprise as he fucks your mouth roughly. His breath becoming more ragged as he once more felt his orgasm approaching, plowing through the muscle line, “I’m co-!”

“Excuse me, sir.  Your food.”

Guy nearly screamed out as the waiter surprised him, knocking the wind out of his sails as his orgasm ripped through his body hard.  His upper torso jumped back in his plush chair, the flush on his face plastered on and a light sheen of sweat coated his face and neck.  Eyes wide as a mixture of emotion swam through him. Fear, ecstasy, panic, pleasure, dread, lust. His thoughts and tongue numb from his mind blowing orgasm.

Guy's cock was still in your mouth and down your throat, still hard as ever.  His relief poured itself down your throat, forcing you to swallow his overflowing cum when a wicked little idea crossed your mind.  Reaching up, you grabbed the base once more and began pumping at a slow, even pace to milk the situation ~~and his cum~~ for its worth.

Lucas placed the food down on your respective sides and looked at Guy with some concern, “Excuse me, sir.  Are you feeling unwell? Shall I call someone to assist you?”

It took Guy all of his will to hold himself together as you overstimulated his cock.  Tucking his legs around the sofa chair quietly and tightly, he swallowed a deep gulp of air before stuttering out a response, “N-No, I’m fine-!  A-Ah-! Ah-I-I was deep in thought and you caught me by surprise is all!” he nervously laughed as he tried hard to avoid looking at the concerned waiter in the eyes. He squeezed his eyes and mouth shut, praying you'd stop. The nerves in his dick were firing like crazy from your slow yet ceaseless pumping.

“Oh, well, please do let me know if you need assistance.”

“T-Thank you-!”  Guy squeaked out, another electrical ripple coursed his body.

Hearing Lucas bow and leave, you checked under the table cloth to make sure the coast was clear before zipping right back into your chair, grinning like crazy.  Guy swiftly tucked himself back in, his blush plastered on like a smack to the face. He narrows his eyes, “You little...”

“I know, but you loved-.”

One look from him and you gulped and stopped yourself.  There was no mistaking that dark look on his face. You shivered, partly from fear.  His appetite wasn’t satiated so to speak. As you ate your meal in tense silence, you wondered if you were going to even make it home first.  You wondered if playing a little footsie would be pushing it a little too far.

 

The platinum blonde haired man quietly slipped out the back of the restaurant, shedding off his chef cloak disguise to meet the bespectacled man awaiting for him nearby.

“Mission accomplished, Colonel Curtiss.”

Jade, with his devious smile, nodded, “Excellent work, Brigadier General Frings.  Status report.”

Frings salutes him, “(Y/N) and Guy have consumed the nectar in the drink about half an hour ago.”

“Excellent, the effects should have worked its way within their systems by now.  Did you manage to catch anything?”

A light tint of pink dusted across Frings’ face as he nodded, “Uh, yes sir.  I witnessed (Y/N) going under the table and Guy’s….expressions soon afterwards.  Their actions seemed to have lasted 20 minutes.”

Jade shrugged, “Not quite yet.  But I’m sure they’ll have more fun with their enhanced performance later on.  If they even bother making it to their homes first.” He walks off, motioning for Frings to follow, “Come along, General.  We have much work to do!

The blonde haired general sighed under his breath and followed after Jade.   _Why does he give me these odd jobs?_


	2. Experiment: Nectar - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy, too impatient to go home first, fucks you outside the restaurant behind the bushes and hedges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Here’s part 2 to the Nectar part. As I wrote it, I found it going on a little too long to cover everything so I decided to split it into two parts. Double the hot fun~! Hope you enjoy! :)

There was nothing but tense silence between you too.  Dinner had been polished off 5 minutes ago and all that’s left is to inform the waiter of their departure.  Guy impatiently was rapping his fingers against the table, he didn’t mean to seem like a dick but his was painfully hard and really wanted to leave to take care of it.  The plan was to have a nice dinner date, go back to his place for a little romantic interlude in the tub, and go to sleep in each other’s arms. Well fuck that idea, new plan:  eat, go home, and fuck like feral beasts into the morning. Good thing you both have tomorrow off.

You sat there just looking around nervously at random decorations.  You weren’t really sure if you were supposed to be afraid, you were actually getting turned on.  This dark, feral, lusty side of Guy was something you haven’t seen before besides in your daydreams.  Now that fantasy had become reality, you were really excited to explore your sexual escapades.

“Your dessert, sir.”  Lucas came in and placed creme brulee in front of you both.  A small portion that smelled absolutely delicious. Your mouth started to water at the gentle waft of the vanilla but were cut short by Guy’s interjection.

“Could you please wrap it up to go?  I’m sorry, but we really need to leave.”

Lucas nodded and took them away, a bit surprised by Guy’s change in demeanor when he first came in.

You stared at Guy, nothing much running through your mind besides the excitement for later on tonight.  Deep into your quiet thoughts, you didn’t get shaken out of it until Guy grabbed your ankle, his dark aqua eyes shifting over to look at you with a warning.  You had subconsciously lifted your foot to gently massage his crotch with your bare foot. Returning a  not so innocent smile, you decided to push your luck and keep going.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, trying to find some kinda relief in the friction but it just makes it worse if it can even get any more.  He wanted, no, needed to fuck you and badly. You steadily applied pressure, sensually massaging his crotch as best you can. His face contorted with so much restraint, you giggled.  He was so cute like this. A quiet whimper that pulled from him put a stop to that.

You felt a sudden warm wetness under the ball of your foot as Guy jerked forward in his chair a little, the hand that gripped your ankle squeezed a little too tightly.  You blushed a little and bit your bottom lip. Oops… You made him come in his pants and judging by the increased darkness in his glare towards you, he wasn’t too happy about it.  You shrunk in your chair a little.

“Here’s your dessert, sir.”  Lucas returns with a little baggy of your packaged desserts.  


Guy whips his head to him and smiles politely.  Using the table as a cover, he stands up and takes the bag from him.  Sliding the bag to crotch level, he gives Lucas a healthy tip, “Thank you so much, Lucas.  Please have a wonderful night.”

You smile at Lucas, wishing him a good night as well.  As you approach Guy, he grabs your hip and pulls you in front of him, cleverly switching out the bag for your body as a shield for his little “accident” as you exited the restaurant.

 

It was a warm night.  Folks meandered about in the streets, chatting about the beautiful night sky.  Young couples entering restaurants to have a later dinner. Older gentlemen entering bars to cheer until dawn.  Families walking home together with their children. A quiet chatter for a bustling metropolis. The sky and stars lit the sky while the street lanterns lit the roads and pathways.  Fortunately, none of that applied to the back of the restaurant where there were long rows of trimmed, tall hedges and bushes. Flowers of many varieties which accent the garden and restaurant in a charming way.

Guy had pinned you against the brick wall behind the hedges, your legs wrapped around his waist and lips locked with yours in a heated kiss.  You moaned into the kiss quietly, pulling him closer with your arms, letting him have access to the crevices in your mouth when his tongue asked for permission.  Not so much asked but rather demanded entrance. One hand moved from your leg to the back of your head, gripping your hair and yanking your head back as his mouth dropped to lick and suck the most sensitive bit of your neck teasingly.  You whine, rubbing your hips against the bulge in his pants to alleviate the wild heat in your sex.

He chuckles darkly, whispering in your ear, “Oh, what’s wrong?  Teased? Frustrated? Can’t do anything about it?”

You bit your bottom lip, looking down with embarrassment.  Your own heat and wetness permeating into his already soaked pants.  You couldn’t really look him into his eyes and he knows that, he grabs your chin and forces you to look at him.  The dark lust in his eyes paired with the smile on his face heated your face and your sex drive. He swiftly undoes his button and zipper, pulling himself out and roughly shoves himself in your hole.  You almost moan out at his sudden and filling intrusion, but covered it behind your hand quickly. Your other hand trying to find some sort of surface to provide support as he roughly bounces you on his cock.  Tears of relief pool at your eyes as you were finally stuffed full of him, relishing the feel of his silky dick sliding in and out at a brutal pace.

“Who knew the Jade’s assistant was such a nympho?”

You couldn’t do much aside from moaning.  Guy’s arms loop under your knees to keep you in place as he thrusts into your slick hole with ease.  He groans quietly, finally satisfied with wanting your walls wrapped nicely around his hard member.  The two releases he had in the restaurant weren’t enough somehow.  He needed to feel you tremble, quake, a mewling mess under him as he fucked his pent up frustrations away. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, tears spilled down your face, mouth wide open to moan but were covered by your hand to muffle your lewd noises, drool leaking past your hand.  He lowers his head to bite your neck once more, sucking and licking mercilessly.

“You act like you’re so innocent…  But deep down, you really crave my dick, don’t you?”  You whimpered in response.

“Come for me,” he demanded.

And come you did.  An unrestrained moan rips from your throat as you clamped down on his dick, coming hard.  He groans from the new pressure and fills you with his release as well. You both pant hard, trying to catch your breath.  You really hoped nobody heard that. Last thing you wanted was for you two to be caught in the middle of your tryst and end it so soon, even if the possibility of getting caught was thrilling.

It wasn’t long afterwards before Guy felt a full reload.  He yanked himself out, to which you yelped in surprise. You shivered at the feeling of his cum leaking from your hole, leaving evidence of your lovemaking on the grass below you.  He placed you back on the ground gently. Your legs shaky as he turns you around and makes you face the wall, both hands bracing yourself on the solid surface as he re-enters you and begins with another brutal pace.

Clamping your mouth down hard, you tried to keep yourself steady.  It was proving to be difficult as your legs were weak from pleasure.  Guy’s near-bruising grip on your waist had you pulling back to meet his thrusts, hitting your magical spot over and over.  You were seeing stars and darkness, you could barely moan out from trying to catch any free breath you can. While Guy spewed guttural groans and “fucks” through his gritted teeth.  Feeling your slick walls massaging his throbbing member were becoming a little too much as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. He shoves you against the wall, lifting you up once more by the underside of your knees and thrusts upward.

You scratch the wall, trying to find anything to cling onto as he fucked you into your next orgasm.  Your legs alternating from relaxing in his grip and trying to brace the wall, he whispers darkly in your ear, “That’s right, you little shit.  Feel my cock fuck your tiny hole raw.”

You whimpered, settling for just bracing your hands against the wall as best as possible as you leaned your head against it.  Your sex twitching from his words, making you feel so dirty… so good...

“Getting me off in the restaurant, twice no less.  Someone could’ve found out and banned us from ever returning.  You really wanted my cock that badly? Maybe I should stop fucking you right now as punishment.”

He lowers his pace to an agonizing slow.  You became aware of every twitch, every glide, every movement his cock made.  But it wasn’t enough. Maybe another day of lovemaking, but today you wanted him to use your sex as his outlet.  Let him fuck you until you can’t walk straight. Let your fucked hole burn for a few days as a constant reminder of what’s his and will always be his.  Let him return the next night to lay another claim on your fucked-sore sex. Then let him rinse and repeat. You weren’t sure why you were so horny but damn it made you feel fucking alive!

You whined quietly, trying to look at him as best as you can, “Please-!  A-Ah! N-No!”

He smirks, “Then beg.  Beg like a fucking whore.”

Whimpering, you complied, “P-Please, Guy!  I won’t do it again, I promise!”

“Hmm, I don’t believe you.  We could’ve been caught,” still dragging himself in and out of you ever so slowly, he purrs in your ear so smoothly like dark maple syrup, “”

“I-I’m sorry, Guy!  Please please! I promise, I won’t do it again, please!!  Just fuck me…!” Tears of frustration pooled at the edges of your eyes, your orgasm was right there and so fucking close.

Deciding to be a dick, he scoffs, “Why did you do it then?  Why did your pretty little self decide to make me come in the restaurant?”

 

You sobbed, trying to bounce yourself on him, but being pressed against the wall with his grip on your legs prevented you from moving much, “I-I wanted to fuck you so badly…!  I don’t know why…!”

He smirks, “Well why didn’t you say so?”

Guy snaps his hips into yours a few times before you clamp down on his dick with another orgasm ripping through your body.  He covers your mouth with one hand as you scream out white hot pleasure as your fluids gush out everywhere. A few more pumps and Guy groans and joins your orgasmic high as he releases another overflow into you.  His freshly milked cum mixing into the collective juices below you two.

You collapse into the wall, a shuddering, panting, and profusely sweating mess as you wait for your high to come down.  Guy pulls himself out, letting more of his semen ooze out from you. Placing you against the wall once more for support, he rips off your clothes and tosses them onto a clean spot in the grass.  Lowering you into the collection of liquid sex, he towers above you, stroking himself while staring at your naked lusciousness. His dick hasn’t softened once and he didn’t know why, but right now he couldn’t care less.  His thoughts were filled with jealousy of your long tentacle session yesterday and it dominated the mind in his dick.

After coming down from your high, you sat up in your juices and stroked yourself.  Like him, your heat hasn’t tapered off either. Your face close enough to his throbbing member to blow hot sighing breaths onto his dick.  His free hand moves to the back of your head, pushing your face closer. Taking the hint you gently wrap your lips around the tip and suck him, using the tip of your tongue to massage his slit.  Your free hand fondling his ball sack through his pants.

“Fuuuuck…!”  He hisses out, gripping your hair, “I’m gonna-!”

He yanks your head back off his cock and comes all over your face.  His load splatters and slides off your face, down your chest, down your stomach, marking you as his own.  Your fingers pump faster until you release yourself. Not as intense as earlier, but still a release. You lick your slickness off your fingers seductively, eyes flickering up as he breathed heavily.  A teasing lilt in your voice, “That was quick.”

His member throbbed, pulsating once more back to life at your words.  He smirked, finally taking off his own clothes as he squats down to push you to lie on your side.  He takes a place behind you and lifts your leg up high, easily sliding himself back into you once more.  You breath out in content as he fucks you once more.

“Look at you.  Filled and coated with my cock and cum and you still want more, you dirty slut.”  You moan as his hand reaches under you to pinch and pull your nipples, “I bet you loved those tentacles more than me.  Probably got you off more than I have done.”

You gasp as his movements escalated from a slow, paced motions to hard, precise thrusts, hitting your favorite spot over and over.

“I’m not going to let myself be outdone by a fucking plant.  You’re mine.” He harshly spits out.

You used the arm above you to reach behind and claw at his shoulder blade while you use the hand below you to play with yourself.  You feel him tense and grunt, he moves his hand from under him to grab the hand playing with yourself. You whine at the lack of touch, trying to take your hand back to work yourself into another amazing orgasm.

“Beg for it, you fucking slut,” Guy increases his tempo, “You wanna play with yourself while I’m fucking you?  Beg.”

“Ah!  Ah! Ah!  Ugh! Ah! Guh-!”  Was all you could manage out.  Your mind being undone, unravelling of all rationale.  You almost couldn’t care if anyone heard you anymore. Let them watch!  Let them witness your cum squirting everywhere while your lover’s magnificent cock fills you once more like a custard eclair!

He growls, pulling his long member far out to leave his tip at the entrance but not penetrating, “Say it!  Who owns your fucking sex?”

“Guy!!”  You gasp out loudly and softly, “It's yours, Guy!  It's all-augh!!”

You cry out, perhaps a little too loudly.  Not bothering to wait for you to finish, he thrusts his full length back into you, giving you back your hand.  You wasted no time in bringing it back to rub and stroke yourself quickly. Guy’s leg forcefully keeping your leg up and bent, his other hand pinching your nipple, his mouth leaving love bites all over your neck.  One hand furiously rubbing your heat and the other hooked onto Guy’s back as you chanted his name like a mantra. It was a passionate, lustful tango of limbs and ecstasy as you both made fierce love until your final earth shattering orgasm of the night.

Both of you rode out your orgasms until you couldn’t squirt out any more.  You stroked your own heat as you squirted the last of your juices, Guy pumped you to the brim and painted your inner walls with the final coating of the night before his muscles collapsed in total satisfaction.  His body limp and his dick inside you as it softened. A few minutes of comfortable silence pass as the world began to fill your ears once more, you roll over and cuddle with him. Taking turns in giving each other soft pecks on the lips.

“That was...amazing...”  You breathed out.

Guy grins, weakly lifting up his arm to cup your cheek and brush it lightly with his thumb, “But of course, I’m the amazing Guy!”

You huff out a laugh at his dorkiness and weakly slapped his shoulder, “You weirdo…  Why didn’t you tell me you were upset about the tentacles…?”

He shrugs, “I really wasn’t.  Until recently I guess… I don’t know why either.  It just… got stuck in my mind.”

You purse half your lips in guilt until he lightly taps your nose with a smile, “It doesn’t bother me anymore.  I think… But I would like a confirmation that outperformed multiple tentacles.”

You giggled and kissed him on the lips, “I liked it.  A whole lot better, I promise.”

He grins and rolls over onto his back, letting out a big sigh, “Can’t believe I had to ask if I fucked better than a plant.”

You rolled over and laughed, “First time for everything.”

“Err…  I wasn’t being too…  You know… aggressive, right?  I don’t really know where all that talk came from...”  Guy blushed a little, embarrassed as he recollects what was said between them.

You shook your head, “No…  In fact,” you blushed a little, turning away, “it kinda turned me on…  To see you be so unrestrained...”

He grinned, “Heh…  Thanks...”

A few more moments of peace had passed, the sound of Grand Chokmah at night returning to your ears once more.  Guy sits up and hands you your clothes, “We really should get going before we get caught.”

You sit up and grab your clothes, about to put it on before you stopped and cringed.  You were coated with semen, grass, and dirt and were now starting to feel the price of outdoor sex, “Umm…  I’m a little too disgusting to put my clothes back on...”

As Guy gathered his clothes, he huffed, “Heh, me too.  Fortunately I know a way back to my house where we can avoid being seen.  I hope… We need to hop the fence and navigate our way through the darkness to my place.  It’s not that far if we take some back roads.”

You looked at him hesitantly as you climbed the brick fence with him, “Are you sure about that…?  We’re going to be streaking. How do you know we won’t get caught?”

“I don’t!”  He laughs.   
  


Jade sat by his desk at a nearby window, engrossed in the book he was currently reading.  The soft light brightened out by the harsh light of the room. He takes another sip of his wine as he flips the page.  So engrossed was he that he almost missed the sound of a branch cracking in his lawn. His crimson eyes flickered to his garden outside just fast enough to see two dark figures in the night speeding by.  He couldn’t see much in the dark, but he saw enough to know. He pushes his glasses up with a bemused smirk, leaning back in his chair.

“Oh my… How scandalous...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is done and over! I got a few more ideas for “experiment”. I didn’t really start on them though, just a shell for set up if I feel like getting to it whenever I have some free time or feel like writing again. If you got any ideas kink, what would it be? Like “daddy”, “pet”, “master”, etc. Let me know! Might even inspire me to include it in future parts! Gotta get those juices flowing! Creative. Creative juices, you nasty-minded folks, says the one who’s writing the smut. x’D Oh! If you feel like I should add a tag to this please let me know! I suck at tagging and may miss some that should be listed. Anyways, I’ll see you lovelies next time! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that’s it for part 1!  Got another one coming up to follow up this experiment.  Have a lovely day/week, folks! I’ll see you next time! :)


End file.
